GoodBye Is Not Always Final
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Takes place during Wormhole before Jack, Z and Bridge leave. Bridge and Syd say goodbye.


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

Authors' note: I might do all of their good-byes, if this goes well. Or if people ask me too.

Bridge walked out of the Command Post. It was pretty exciting that they were going back in time, but, with the possibility of never coming back was very scary. He would have to say good-bye to two of his closest friends. Sky, he was always there for him, kind of like a big brother. Then there was Syd. When he first saw her, he couldn't believe that Sydney Drew was at the Academy. She was different than what people said. They had grown very close before Z and Jack had even come. All three of them. But Syd and he had a very close bond.

There were times that he had liked her, which had been since the beginning, sure there had been others he liked—like Z and Sophie. But with Z he realized they were just real close friends, and Sophie, well that was hard to get over. He really liked her, they had hung out a couple of times, and even though he wasn't being prejudice, they would only ever be friends. She was a cyborg, he had spent a lot of time thinking about it and it could never work. She would never be able to give him what he needed. The strongest feeling she could give was loyalty—a program that many cyborgs had. Problem was he needed more than just loyalty. He really hurt after that. Syd was there for him. She would come in and talk to him. She really helped him through it. He looked up and realized that he was outside Syd's door.

Syd sat on her bed doing her nails when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Bridge walked in, "Hi. Do you mind?" He signaled to the bed.

"Go ahead." She put down her file and sat up. "What's up?"

"Well, we're going through the wormhole."

"Why didn't Cruger tell me?"

"Just Jack, Z, and me."

"Oh. Why?"

"He doesn't want to leave Earth now unprotected."

"So, Sky, Sam, Cruger and I are staying?"

"Yes."

"But, what about what you said about the wormhole? You know, that it might close. If it closes you'll get stuck there."

"I know, that's why we're saying good-bye."

"Good-bye, like good-bye?"

"It could be."

"But Bridge…" She reached out and held his hand. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. "What'll happen if you don't come back?" She didn't really want to think about it, she didn't want to loose any of those three, but especially Bridge.

"Well, then I guess you'd have to find three new rangers." She looked at him and he looked down. "I don't know. But I wanted to at least talk to you before we left…alone."

"Thanks."

"I should go and say good-bye to Sky."

"Right."

Bridge and Syd stood up and hugged. She wished she could stay in his arms forever. She had been hugged by Jack and Sky, both of them ending up as just friends. Jack and her hugs had always been friend ones. Sky generally only gave friend hugs. But when she would hug Bridge they would lean in together. She loved his smell; they never hugged in front of other people. She didn't allow it because when they would hug it would last a couple of minutes. Too soon Bridge pulled away. "Hopefully I'll see you later."

"If there's a chance that the wormhole might close, I'll come and get you."

"You will?"

"Yes." She leaned up and their lips lightly touched.

Bridge couldn't believe that Syd had kissed him. He had wanted to for so long, it just didn't seem like it would happen. Now that it had, he was in heaven. He smiled and she smiled back at him. "Wow. Syd. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"Okay." He leaned down and they kissed, this time it was surer. After a couple of minutes they pulled apart. "I have to go." He stepped towards the door.

"Bridge, I will come after you."

"I trust you."

Z then came in the door. Her cheeks were a bit flushed. "Bridge, Syd. Hi."

"Z? Are you okay?" Syd asked her roommate.

"Yeah. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course."

Bridge smiled. "I'm gonna go talk to Sky." He left.


End file.
